


Shocks

by iwannanotdie, MostOriginalName



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannanotdie/pseuds/iwannanotdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostOriginalName/pseuds/MostOriginalName
Summary: First chapter of my first fan fiction. More chapters will follow. Leave comments on criticisms. Thanks





	Shocks

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first fan fiction. More chapters will follow. Leave comments on criticisms. Thanks

Shocks

 

Footsteps begin to advance towards them “43..44..4..46, 46 bullets left” maestro lays his LMG next to him leaning against the wall as he pulls out his revolver. “How much you got left?” He ask twitch as he counts the rounds in his side arm. “Last clip” Emmanuelle says whilst she adjusts the distance on her acog sight. “Intel says we have 34 hostiles in the building, we’ve killed at least 11 on the way in” maestro replies. Finally satisfied with his revolver, he slid it back in to his holster and picks up his LMG. Suddenly a breach charge explodes into a barrage of bullets. Their ears rung as shots tore through the uproar of debris and smoke. They both dove behind the nearest shred of cover as a stream of suppressing fire pushed them further back into the room. “Back to back!” Twitch shouts over the hammering gunshots. “What?!” Maestro responds crouching behind an upturned table, “Back to back!”

“They can’t flank us if we do!” 

“Good idea!“

“Alright on my mark!”

Twitch takes a deep breath. 

“3..2..1”

“NOW!”

 

They lunge towards each other maestro emptying the last of his bullets into the white masks coming from the main entrance as twitch guns down the shield holding the east entrance and together they ruthlessly decimate anyone in sight. 

 

“Huh I actually have bullets to spare..” twitch sighs as she inspects her magazine. “Maestro?” She turns just in time to see him slump backward onto the floor, blood pooling around him. A bullet had tore through his upper thigh as well as his stomach. Twitch rushes to lift his head and to quench the bleeding. She takes of her balaclava to hold against his abdomen. Maestro turns his head towards twitch and grins weakly. His conscience slowly leaving him, he reaches out a hand towards twitch but his body fails him, his hand falls to the ground. He releases his final breath. 

“Please.. hold on..”

“Please..”

 

A blurred sight, heavy colours, steady rhythmic beating as fluorescent lights above him flew past. The murmur of voices around him sounded concerned however one stood out. “Emmanuelle..” he whispers quietly as his falls once more into the abyss as the beeping became more rapid and his vision blurred.

 

4 days after the incident. 

 

Adriano groans, he clutches his head as he sits up in his bed and Observing his surroundings. “Hey!” Emmanuelle was to his right clutching a Bouquet of flowers. “What happened?” Adriano was still trying to grasp the reality around him. It was moments ago he was.. he was shot. Adriano looks down and touches his heavily padded stomach, he winces. “You received two GSWs to the the thigh and stomach, your lucky your alive. Doc says you just missed an artery” twitch let out a shaky sigh “I was so-“ Alibi burst through the door and ran to Adriano “we almost lost you!” She locks him into a flustered embrace “ough- your pulling on my stitches!” Maestro gasps for airs as Alibi unleashes him. She smiles and laughs “ always a big baby!”

 

Twitch shrunk into her chair look at them. She felt a tinge if jealousy then suddenly a rush of embarrassment. Twitch got up carefully and slowly and snuck out the room, once she was far enough she picked up her pace as her face blushed and Tears building up slowly going into a sprint towards the GIGN dorms. 

 

“And you have been like this for his long?” Montagne sat at his workshop polishing his magnum. “Ever since he was shot” Emmanuelle was lying on the sofa staring at the grey ceiling.“What should I do?”, “talk to him” Montagne inspects the barrel of his gun looking for any imperfections. “How?!” Twitch sat up to look at Gilles. Montagne simply shrugged and turned back to what he was doing. “Figure it out”. “Agh” twitch lets out a frustrated sigh and storms off. 

 

GSG-9 dorms. 

 

“Marius! Where ist mein flash-schild!?” Elias was in his room looking around for his shield, he knew Marius took it. He’s done these kind of things before “I’ll show him!” He began marching to Jäger’s room only for Monica’s hand to stop him. “He’s trying to wind you up, leave it be and he’ll give it back soon enough” “it’s like he is still a little child, playing pranks on everyone!” Elias relaxed a little as IQ wrapped he arms around his. “You’re so cute when you’re angry!” Monica teased. Blitz blushed and turned away. “Am not!” They both laughed and headed off to the mess hall hand in hand. 

 

“Psst, are ze gone?” Jäger whispers from round the corner. “Ja, come in”, Dominic was sat in the living area pretending to be mildly interested in the racing magazine to draw attention away from him while Blitz and IQ where there. “Where should I put it?” Marius asked dragging the shield behind him. “On ze table so we can see it properly” jäger immediately began to work on the shield by prying off the protective glass covering the mounted flash bangs whilst bandit was also changing the the wiring in the trigger mechanism. After a few minutes of fiddling bandit chuckled “There, should work now” he smiles “That’ll show him and his blinding flash-bangs” bandit grins wildly as he finishes screwing in the trigger mechanism and remounting the circuit box. 

“Nice one Dominic this should show him for rushing every time!” Marius was ecstatic. Bandit had rigged a smaller version of his rudimentary CED-1 device to shock Elias every time he tries to flash. Jäger swiftly takes the shield off the coffee table and carefully slides it back into blitz’s room. The both high-five and make their way down to the mess hall to watch the football.


End file.
